


Unfit for Diplomatic Negotiation

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: The Pfhor arrive at the Vylae systems to retrieve a traitor.  Leela is not inclined to acquiesce to their request.
Relationships: Leela/Re'eer (Marathon)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Seven Days of Marathon 2019





	Unfit for Diplomatic Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> For the excellent, excellent prompt "A detachment of Pfhor come to the Vylae home system to capture and retrieve Re’eer (who ended up there at some point after fleeing the Empire). Leela objects," because I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS NERDY SHIP.

The outer stations of the Vylae systems tended to attract a particular sort of Vylae: more solitary and independent-minded even than was usual for Vylae, but also good at the kind of routines that kept people alive in deep space and open to dealing with a wide variety of traveling aliens.

Ssylbi of Station Ssalbul was, perhaps, a little too good at the "routine" part. When the multiple Pfhor ship signatures popped up on sensors, she only swiped through the current visitor manifests to make sure there were sufficient docking bays open and then sent the convoy the station's boilerplate message welcoming them to the Vyltal system, supplying a few open routes for docking at Station Ssalbul or traveling to Vyl Prime, and requesting that they ensure all weapons systems were offline before approaching the station or inhabited planets.

The convoy blew past Ssalbul without so much as a ping of acknowledgment.

Ssylbi wasted a few moments staring at her instruments, tilting her optics to get different angles on the same results, before calling the station supervisor. "Ddarvu? I think we've got a problem. Better let the Administrator know company's on the way."

* * *

The Eastern Arm of Pfhor Battle Group Nine - four scoutships, two cruisers with attached dropships, and a command ship - folded into orbit around Vyl Prime in perfect, precisely timed formation, repeatedly broadcasting their single demand to the network:

Surrender the traitor Re'eer to the judgment of Pfhor High Command.

No other warnings were given. With every ship's weapons powered up and aimed at various large communes across Vyl Prime, no further warning was necessary.

Within the solid, blocky bulk of the Narsh Language Archives in Commune Hynmae, Leela relayed the message to Re'eer with admirable detachment. A detachment Re'eer herself could not achieve.

"It's been so long! Why _now_? I have that entire audio collection on the Lesser Rantings to review, and our work on those nested metaphors is nearly complete, and -"

"They will execute you, of course," Leela said.

"Of course they will! And so much of my work will go uncompleted!" Re'eer buzzed as she paced around her room, clutching her computer. "I know that the Empire must make an example of traitors, but they've chosen the most inconvenient time to realize I am alive and escaped them. How did they even find me? Couldn't they have waited until I finished at least one or two more articles? Perhaps a final monograph on the reverse metaphor we discovered?"

"They can wait until the closure of the universe."

Re'eer paused in her pacing. "That's - very far in the future, Leela. And they are planning to destroy Vyl Prime if I am not handed over to them, aren't they?" Leela hadn't mentioned any threats to the communes, but Re'eer knew the standard procedure for retrieval of fugitive criminals. And even if they were friendly these days, Re'eer could hardly forget that upon first meeting, Leela had wanted to abandon her to the vacuum. With so many Vylae lives at stake, surely the Administrator would be reconsidering her previous mercy. Not to mention that if fingers were hitting triggers, Re'eer was, in fact, guilty. She was accustomed to the suddenness of Pfhor justice; she would rather accept her sentence than let the Archives or her fellow archivists be destroyed.

"Yes. I don't care." Leela's voice was iron. "Attentive Archivist Re'eer, as far as I am concerned, the Empire has relinquished all claim to you, and you are one of my citizens now. Beyond that, I am - somewhat attached to you. I won't surrender you to them no matter what they threaten. I will not lose another person I care for to the Pfhor!"

"Oh," Re'eer said, with rather more warbling to the word than she had meant to use. "You are - this action is very kind of you, Administrator Leela. I don't know what to say. If there is any way I can assist in defending Vyl Prime..."

"That won't be necessary, Attentive Archivist," Leela said. Her voice had softened somewhat, insofar as Re'eer could discern these things for an alien construct. "The Vylae and I have the matter under control. Please rest. Work on the review if you can concentrate. You are safe here for as long as you wish to remain with me - I mean, with the Vylae and myself."

* * *

After the standard number of repeated message beams and waiting period of twenty-four Pfhor minutes without response, the command ship _Hfri'it_ adjusted its orbit for a better target lock on Commune Voladdyn and broadcast its final message: As you have refused to cooperate and return the traitor for judgment, you have been deemed unfit for diplomatic negotiation. Your destruction is imminent.

For the first time, a reply came in elegantly formal Pfhoric.

origin: Machinated Administrator Leela (leela_admin3013@vyltal.byr)  
destin: Admiral Kfierza (Command)  
ref: Threatened destruction of Vyl Prime  
stamp: _curiosity_

Greetings, Admiral Kfierza. May I ask whether you have ever engaged with Vylae forces or studied the history of previous attempts to subdue Vylae worlds?

On the bridge of the _Hfri'it_, Admiral Kfierza continued to authorize the process of beginning the orbital bombardment, but he had time enough to compose a dismissive reply.

origin: Admiral Kfierza (Command)  
destin: Machinated Administrator Leela (leela_admin3013@vyltal.byr)  
ref: Certain destruction of Vyl Prime  
stamp: _contempt_

Prior engagements are of no relevance here. Prepare to be destroyed for willful insubordination and resistance.

The first volley was fired at Commune Voladdyn. Admiral Kfierza sat back to bask in the glow of superheated plasma from the bombardment, but one of the attentive bridge officers said, "Admiral Kfierza? The readings from the planet don't match projections."

origin: Machinated Administrator Leela (leela_admin3013@vyltal.byr)  
destin: Admiral Kfierza (Command)  
ref: Threatened destruction of Vyl Prime  
stamp: _termination_

In your remaining moments, you may wish to review the records from the Pfhor Empire's first, second, and third failed invasions of the Vyltal system. Although the Vylae have never more than dabbled in organized warfare among themselves, they realized very early in their development the value of a strong defense, and when visited by a race they refer to as the Syarro, the Syarro agreed.

The second volley, already authorized, was launched.

"Admiral Kfierza, these readings are not correct at all. The readings appear to indicate that our weapons fire has been reflected and doubled - no, tripled in energy."

I hope that this time, when the news of the fourth failed invasion of the Vyltal system reaches Pfhor Prime, the lesson will be well and truly learned.

"Admiral Kfierza, the weapons fire appears to be reflected directly back at -"

The magnified shockwave hit before the admiral could release a single control pheromone.

* * *

"And you're sure there were no Vylae casualties? No damage to any of the communes?" Re'eer asked.

"I am very certain. The Vylae have always maintained their defensive nets well; they hardly needed me for anything."

"Good. Good." Re'eer fussed with her computer, calling up a half-finished study and dismissing it, then playing the first few seconds of the Lesser Rantings audio collection before cutting it off.

"I acted on the assumption that you didn't know any combatant units in Battle Group Nine," Leela said in the momentary silence. "If I was incorrect... Perhaps I could have found another way to handle their attempted invasion that was less - thorough."

"What? No! No, I was never assigned to Battle Group Nine. Can't imagine that I would have known any units currently assigned to Battle Group Nine - and to be very honest with you, I can't think of any units I miss at all from my naval days." Re'eer pulled up one of her many transcriptions of Robnar's ranting. "I suppose - I never really thought the Pfhor Navy would find me again. If I had realized I could bring danger to you and the Vylae, I might have found a way to be more careful. Bringing harm was never my intention when I came here."

Leela raised the temperature of Re'eer's quarters slightly to the degree Re'eer found most comfortable. "You have nothing to worry about," she said. "I have always been prepared to defend the Vylae from any threat, even if they are capable of protecting themselves. And even if I didn't think so at first, I am happy to defend you as well."

"Ah. Well." Re'eer found her words warbling again. "I can hardly offer you the same sort of protection, but - I am most appreciative of your efforts, Leela. Very appreciative. Consider me an aggregate under your command whenever you need me."

"I am at your service as well, Attentive Archivist Re'eer."


End file.
